Destino
by MadameWinchester1
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que en medio de un apocalipsis me reencontraria con el hombre que me embarazó hace diez años y luego me abandonó así como si nada. Ahora no solo tendria que sobrevivir a los caminantes, sino que saber llevar una mentira que solo Daryl y yo conociamos. Autora: Es mi pequeño regalo por no haber actualizado hace tiempo.


**Hace tiempo que no actualizo mis dos fic y la verdad siento que abandone la página por eso, es que aun estoy de vacaciones y aprovechando que tengo un par de días con Internet, quise publicar este Fic como un pequeño regalo, lo escribi hace como un mes, pero me daba flojera publicarlo jej, será cortito, solo tiene unos tres capítulos**

**Creo que en una semana actualizare el fic ''la esperanza es lo último que se pierde'' y ''Tratando de sobrevivir''**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Hace un poco más de tres semanas comenzó una real pesadilla, que jamás creí pasar, realmente no me lo esperaba de hecho, yo creo que nadie se lo esperaba, se trataba del apocalipsis zombie.

A primera hora del día me levanté, me duché, me vestí y luego fui al cuarto de mi hijo de 10 años y sacudiéndole del hombro le dije:

-Hijo despierta, Hans vendrá por nosotros en una hora-

Abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos azules que heredó del necio de su padre, ni siquiera merecía llamarse padre, hace diez años que me dejo embarazada y luego se fue sin darme razón alguna y desde entonces que no he vuelto a saber nada de él, es más, ni siquiera quiero saber nada de Daryl Dixon.

-¿Quién va a venir? ¿Tu novio?-Preguntó mi hijo mientras se refregaba sus ojos y se sentaba sobre su cama

-Sí, así que ve a ducharte y yo empacare tus cosas-

-Si mamá-

Joey obedeció mi orden, se fue a la ducha mientras que yo saque unas cuantas ropas de vestir de su ropero, solo eso me faltaba empacar sus cosas, pues las mías ya estaban listas y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que mi novio venga por nosotros.

Ya era hora de abandonar mi casa, mi hogar que me costó trabajo conseguir, ahora tendría que ser botada como basura, porque en cualquier momento una horda de esos repugnantes devora carne la iban a destruir.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora y Hans por fin llegó en una Pick up de color blanca del año 93. Con Hans nos íbamos a casar tres meses después de que comenzara el apocalipsis, pero por esa razón no pudimos intercambiar votos. Aun así seguiríamos juntos.

Lo que más me gustó de él fueron sus ojos poderosamente verdes y grandes y lo mejor que trataba a Joey como si fuera su propio hijo, después de que nos saludaramos, los tres subimos a la camioneta, él iba manejando, Joey iba en el asiento trasero y yo iba de copiloto.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos Hans?-Preguntó mi hijo

-Iremos a un campamento que hay en las afuera de la ciudad-Le respondió

-¿Campamento?-Pregunté yo

-Es un campamento improvisado, hay unas veinte personas aproximadamente. Estuve con ellos un par de días y les pregunte si ustedes podían quedarse con ellos y me dijeron que si-

-¿Escuchaste eso hijo?-Dije entusiasmada mientras me volteaba hacia atrás mirándolo-Ya no vamos a estar solos-

-He cierto-Dijo Hans mirando a Joey por el espejo retrovisor-Además hay niños en el lugar con lo que puedes jugar ¿Qué te parece campeón?-

-¿Saben jugar a la pelota?-Preguntó Joey casi saltando a los asientos de adelante demostrando su entusiasmo

-Claro que si, está el hijo de mi colega Rick Grimmes; Carl-Respondió Hans riendo-Yo creo que con él te vas a llevar bien-

* * *

Después de casi una hora de viaje, llegamos a lo que era un campamento tal como dijo Hans, estacionó el vehículo, los tres bajamos de él, tomamos nuestros bolsos que estaban en la cabina, me volteé hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, alguno nos miraban atentos, otros hacían sus tareas de manera indiferente, igual mi hijo y yo nos presentamos con cada uno de ellos.

Estaba la familia Morales al parecer eran de México; luego estaba la familia Pelettier que al parecer no era una familia muy unida; después fui con los Grimmes, solo estaba la señora y su hijo Carl y este apenas se presentó con Joey se fueron a jugar. Amy, Andrea, Dale, Shanne, Jacqui y Jim, fueron los últimos en presentarse.

Después de la larga presentación, Hans y yo armamos la tienda donde dormiría con mi hijo, mientras que los demás hacían tareas distintas como vigilar los alrededores, lavar la ropa cerca de un rio, cocinar entre otras cosas, no parecía el fin del mundo, daba la impresión de que estábamos tomando unas buenas vacaciones, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuché unos gritos cerca del rio, mire y vi como Shanne le pegaba al señor Pelettier, mientras que Andrea, Jacqui y Amy sostenían a la señora Carol.

-Ese Ed es un puto maricón, siempre le pega a su esposa y quién sabe si le hace algo a su hija Sophia-Me dijo mi novio, también mirando la escena

-¿Y nunca presentó una demanda? Ese hombre debería estar encerrado por maltrato intrafamiliar o por lo menos debió estarlo-

-Oye abogada, no creo que esas leyes ya no corran en estos días-

-Tienes razón, terminemos de armar esto y luego veré si puedo ayudar a alguien más-

Después de haber terminado de armar la tienda, pregunté a alguien más si necesitaba ayuda con algo, la verdad todos la querían, fui haciendo cosas por parte y todos se mostraron agradecidos, apreciaron mucho mi ayuda, mientras Joey seguía jugando con Carl.

Así paso el resto del día, hasta que anocheció, con todo el grupo hicimos una fogata y nos sentamos alrededor de ella a conversar de muchas cosas, en serio insistía que no parecía el fin del mundo, la estaba pasando bien y sé que mi hijo también, se le veía en su rostro, hubo un momento desagradable con Ed, como si fuera novedad, pero no fue nada grave, luego Dale dijo algo citando unas oraciones filosóficas, después Amy se levanto de su lugar para ir al baño, momentos después dio un grito infernal, todos corrimos hacia ella y vimos como uno de esos caminantes le mordía el brazo, de pronto escuchamos unos gruñidos guturales que venían de entre los árboles, cuando voltee note que eran muchos de ellos, todo el grupo corrimos asustados, se escuchaban gritos, disparos, todo era un caos. Saqué mi pistola comencé a disparar con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía a Joey.

-!MAMÄ¡-Gritó el

Cuando gire hacia él, vi como un caminante se le aproximaba, le dispare, luego corri hacia la camioneta, abrí la puerta trasera y lo deje sentado adentro.

-Quédate adentro, cierra los pestillos y no abras las ventanas por ningún motivo-

Le dije mientras yo apuntaba con la pistola hacia mi alrededor, los caminantes que quedaban estaban ocupados tratando de devorar al resto, lamentablemente algunos no alcanzaron salvarse, yo dispare lo que más que pude hasta que me quedé sin balas, vi como cuatro de ellos se acercaban hasta donde yo estaba y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que subirme al techo de la camioneta, no había tiempo para abrir alguna puerta, no iba alcanzar a cerrarla y no pondría a mi hijo en ese peligro.

Veía como los caminantes trataban de alcanzarme con sus manos, pero arriba del auto me sentía segura, hasta que uno de esos repugnantes seres trató de subir por la cabina de la camioneta, yo retrocedí resbalándome por el vidrio de adelante y cayendo sobre el capó, ese caminante hacia lo mismo torpemente, se arrastraba sobre el techo, vi como mi hijo me miraba asustado a través de la ventana, gritaba algo, pero no le entendí ya que se escucharon cuatro disparos muy cerca de mí, dos del lado derecho y otros dos del lado izquierdo; los caminantes que estaban rodeándome cayeron sobre el suelo, el que estaba sobre el techo movió sus brazos por última vez. Busque el origen de los disparos, a mi derecha estaba Hans corriendo hacia mí y a mi izquierda estaba alguien que jamás creí volver a ver, Daryl Dixon; el mismo que me dejó cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, yo lo miraba con cara de sorprendida, cosa que también noté en su rostro, tal vez estaría tan sorprendido como yo de verme, lo que significa que aún se acordaba de mi o quizás no.

-Amor, ¿Estás bien? Cariño, ¿amor?-Me decía Hans mientras me sacudía del hombro, pero yo ni caso le hacía.

Quedé casi chokeada cuando vi a Daryl, no me quitaba los ojos de encima y yo a él tampoco.

-MELANIE-me gritó Hans logrando sacarme de ese incomodo momento.

-si, si si, es-estoy bien-Tartamudeé

Hans miró a Daryl, tal vez notó la mirada que le mandé, el ojos azules se fue y luego mi novio me dio un abrazo.

Baje del capó, abrí la puerta del vehículo Joey bajó y me dio un enorme abrazo como si no me hubiese visto en años, me puse a su altura y le correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Preguntó un hombre de tez oscura que no había visto en todo el día

-Es mi novia, Melanie y su hijo Joey-

Vi como otros dos hombres se acercaban, los cuales tampoco habían visto durante todo el día, aunque el ambiente que había después de acabar con todos los caminantes no era de lo más grato, ambos se presentaron Glenn y Rick. Después de eso mire a mi alrededor; Andrea sollozaba sobre su hermana menor Amy ya muerta sobre el suelo, Ed al parecer había sido victima de esos caminantes, y unos cuantos más, pero nose, el ambiente estaba tenso, ya no era seguro estar ahí.

-Limpiaremos el lugar mañana y luego veremos que hacer-Escuché decir a Rick

-Joey dormiremos dentro de la camioneta, es lo más seguro-Le dije después de que Hans me dijera que se iba a quedar haciendo guardia durante esa noche

-Si mamá-

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el vehiculo, se subió él, en el asiento trasero y se acomodó enseguida.

-Quedate aquí, iré por tus cosas a la tienda-Le dije.

Entre a la tienda saque unas frazadas, la mochila de Joey y cuando salí de ella, vi a Daryl, al parecer quería decirme algo, pero no alcanzo a decir una palabra, porque Joey apareció de pronto.

-Joey, Te dije que te quedaras dentro del auto-Le dije

-Lo siento mamá, pero quería ver si necesitabas ayuda-

-Yo puedo ayudar a tu mamá, Joey-Dijo Daryl

Me pareció raro, pero aun así acepté.

Los tres caminamos hasta el vehículo y dejamos las cosas adentro.

En el pequeño trayecto, Daryl no dejaba de mirar a Joey, si no fuera porque él es su padre, diría que es un pedófilo que le gusta mirar a los hijos de otros, pero no, Daryl era su padre y Joey no lo sabía, y yo deseaba no haber llegado a ese campamento.

Joey ya estaba dormido, que ventaja siempre se quedaba dormido enseguida.

-Daryl, aléjate de nosotros ¿quieres?-le dije estando apoyada sobre el vehiculo-No creas que me he olvidado lo que me hiciste hace diez años-Y luego abri la puerta del auto, entré y la cerré sin dejar que Dixon diga una palabra.

* * *

Al siguiente día me levanté, Joey aún seguía dormido. Vi como los demás del grupo cremaban los cuerpos de los caminantes y a otros los enterraban. Andrea aun seguía junto al cuerpo de su hermana, la verdad me daba mucha pena verla así, cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para animarla esta se enfurecía, hubo un momento que casi le dispara a Rick, pero este se alejo, rato después Amy se intentó levantar ya convertida en una de esas cosas y su hermana le dio un disparo en la cabeza.

Estuve todo ese rato mirándola, la verdad me daba mucha pena, me hizo recordar la vez que mi hermano quedo en coma por un accidente de auto, quedo gravemente herido, lo único que lo mantenía vivo eran las maquinas del hospital, entonces el doctor nos dio la difícil decisión de elegir entre seguir conectado a las maquinas o morir, finalmente lo dejamos morir.

Hans se acercó y dijo:

-Creí que aquí íbamos a estar más seguros, pero veo que no fue así, tan solo mirálos-

Lo abracé y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro:

-Hiciste lo que pudiste Hans ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Iremos al CDC-

* * *

Durante el trayecto hacia la ''zona segura'' del CDC hubo algo que me llamó la atención de la caravana, Daryl iba manejando solo su camioneta y detrás tenia una moto que se me hacía muy familiar, trataba de recordar donde la había visto antes, pues claro era la moto de Merle, el hermano de Daryl, eso me llamó aun más la atención no vi a Merle por ningún lado y hasta donde yo sé esos dos eran inseparables, quería preguntar que paso con él a Hans, pero no lo iba a hacer directamente pues Hans me iba a preguntar que de donde lo conocía y no quería dar explicaciones, así que trate de rodear un poco el tema:-

-Siempre he querido conducir una moto-

-¿en serio? Porque hasta donde yo sé tienes miedo de manejar-Me dice él

-A sí, pero es que estos autos son más grandes, en cambio la moto es algo pequeño, sería más fácil para mí-

-Pero las motos son más veloces que los autos, eso igual lo hace aun más peligroso-

Sea como sea eso no era de lo quería hablar, el aprender a conducir una moto, yo solo quería saber de Merle, pero no quería ser directa con la pregunta:

-Pero aun así, me quiero arriesgar, podría decirle a Daryl que me presté la suya y tú podrías enseñarme-

-Con lo amoroso que es-Dijo Hans con sarcasmo-No creo que quiera prestarla, hasta ahora es el único recuerdo que tiene de su hermano-

-¿En serio? Que paso con Mer… digo con su hermano-Casi se me escapa el nombre sin que Hans me lo haya dicho

-Pues veras Rick lo tuvo que esposar a unos metales sobre una azotea de un edificio en Atlanta porque su actitud no era de lo más grato, no estaba solo, estaba acompañado del señor morales, T-dog, Andrea y Glenn y luego ellos se fueron del lugar dejándolo tirado como un animal-

Mis ojos quedaron como platos:

-¿y como se lo tomo Daryl?-

-Pues de lo peor, casi mata a Rick por suerte Shanne lo detuvo justo a tiempo, luego fueron por busca de Merle, pero lo único que encontraron fue….su mano, se cortó la muñeca para poder escapar, aunque por una parte estamos mejor sin Merle, realmente era muy mandon-

Realmente me asustó lo que me dijo Hans, que mal la debe estar pasando Daryl ahora me daba pena por lo de su hermano, peor ¿Por qué rayos sentía pena por él? Esta maldita sensibilidad que tengo hacia los demás sin importar quien sea o que haya hecho, sí, él tiene su carácter, pero vamos eso es el resultado de no tener un padre que lo apoye siempre, en fin el único recuerdo que tengo de Merle fue cuando me defendió de unos ladrones que me querían asaltar, después de salir de mi trabajo a las tres de la madrugada, no piensen mal, trabajaba de camarera en un Bar nocturno que los hermanos Dixon solían frecuentar, de todos modos Merle tenía razones para defenderme, pues ya era su cuñada y él lo sabía, de lo contrario no me hubiese defendido, creo yo, salí de mi trance del pasado cuando por fin llegamos al famoso CDC.

* * *

Fuimos al lugar, la verdad estaba todo cerrado, nadie abría la puerta por más que intentamos tocar, lo que significaba que no había nadie quisimos volver, pero estábamos rodeados de caminantes, ya era el fin para todos nosotros, de pronto una luz en cegadora se posó delante de nuestros ojos, alguien hizo una pregunta que creo todos teníamos en mente:

-¿Ya estamos muertos?-

Pero esa luz de pronto desapareció, dejando a la vista de todos a un hombre con delantal blanco y rifle en mano, al principio costó que el Dr. Jenner nos dejara entrar, pero finalmente Rick lo convenció con la condición de que le demos muestra de sangre. Pasamos de a uno, cuando le tocó el turno a Joey el Dr. dijo:

-Bien, ya termine contigo campeón, ahora es el turno de tu padre-

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando dijo la palabra padre

-señor Hans Salvatore es su turno-Escuché decir al Doctor

-Hans no es mi padre-Dijo Joey-Mamá me dijo que mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebe-

Yo me sentía incomoda con la situación, ya sé que no tenía que mentirle a Joey sobre lo que paso con su papá, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no quería que pensara que su papá no lo quería, siempre le decía que lo cuidaba desde el cielo, yo agaché mi cabeza un poco avergonzada, mire de reojo a Daryl quien también tenía la mirada baja, la verdad me sentí culpable por eso.

Luego de ver las muestras de sangre, el Dr. nos invitó a cenar, olvidándonos del fin del mundo, incluso tomamos vino claro que a mas de alguno se les pasaba las copas, llegando a la borrachera, Daryl que tomaba directamente de la botella, se había puesto jugoso, dio un grito de hurra por el doctor, cosa que me dio algo de risa, durante estos diez años no cambió en ese sentido.

Después de la cena, Jenner nos invitó a ponernos cómodos, había duchas de agua caliente, camas, incluso una sala de juegos para niños, los adultos corrieron directo hacia las duchas, Hans y yo nos bañamos juntos y las borracheras tienen su efecto, ambos nos entregamos el uno al otro, llenando la habitación de suspiros y gemidos, no temía quedar embarazada pues estaba tomando pastillas, aun siendo el fin del mundo, que loco.

Después de la apasionada ducha Hans, Joey y yo dormiríamos juntos los tres en la misma habitación.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que irnos de casa mamá?, estábamos bien ahí-Dijo Joey

-Hijo-Me puse a su altura-Tú bien sabes porque, la ciudad se estaba llenando de caminantes, no podríamos sobrevivir allí-

-Sí, pero aquí también está rodeado de esas cosas-

-Lo sé, pero la ventaja de estar aquí es que estamos más seguros, ahora ve a la cama que ya es tarde-

Joey solo asintió y se a dormir a la cama de dos plazas.

Hans se encontraba roncando en el sillón, las copas de más le causaron mucho sueño.

Yo no me sentía cansada, por lo que salí de la habitación y me puse a caminar entre el pasillo.

Pensaba en si fue buena idea salir de mi casa, bueno que más da, ya nos fuimos de ella, ahora mi mente pensó en la jugada que me hizo el destino, el de reencontrarme con Daryl, nose si lo hizo para fastidiarme, la verdad yo no quería saber nada de él, o el destino se encargo de reunirnos como familia, que estúpido, no niego que Joey tenga derecho a conocer a su padre, pero Daryl quizás no estaba ni ahí en conocer a Joey, no hizo nada durante estos diez años, o puede que ahora sí, mi cabeza era un caos no sabría que pasaría después, tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con él, mejor no, yo misma le dije que no se acerque a nosotros, pero me podía arrepentir, todo el mundo se arrepiente de algo, no sabía que hacer, hablar del asunto, o quedarme callada con la verdad.

-¿Qué mierda hago?-Me pregunté a mi misma cerrando los ojos y rascándome la cabeza.

Cuando abrí los ojos, allí estaba Daryl mirándome solo por un segundo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y luego entró.

Quizás si tenía que ir a hablar con él, entonces me puse delante de la puerta.

No sabía si tocar o irme.

Finalmente toque a la puerta, no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?-Se escucho del otro lado

-Daryl, necesito hablar contigo-Contesté

Pasaron unos segundos y Daryl no decía nada.

Listo, no quería nada conmigo.

Di media vuelta, caminé tres pasos y escuche que una puerta se abrió.

-¿Sobre qué?-Era su voz

Di media vuelta nuevamente para estar frente a él, retrocedí los tres pasos y entre a su cuarto y cerré la puerta.

-Sobre Joey-Le respondí.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

No se me ocurría nada que decir, para ser sincera esperaba que él dijera algo, pero nada.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos?-No sabía si esa pregunta era importante, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Eso no importa ahora-

-¿qué? Oye, estuve diez años sola cuidando de Joey y eso fue gracias a ti, exijo una explicación-

Daryl se puso en frente de mí:

-¿Explicaciones? ¿Quieres explicaciones de lo que ocurrió hace diez años? Deberías preocuparte de que va suceder mañana y cuidar mejor de Joey-

Estaba más que claro, Daryl no daría explicaciones del porqué me abandonó, en fin ya no importaba, no quería seguir alegando así que abandone la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Entre a mi habitación, me acosté al lado de Joey de pronto noté que Hans no estaba en el sillón, quizás fue al baño, en fin, yo solo quería dormir para poder olvidarme de los problemas aunque sea una noche, dejare que el tiempo y el destino se encargue de hacer el resto.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando de pronto siento que la puerta se abre, levante mi cabeza rápidamente y era el Doctor:

-Lamento interrumpir señorita Rivadeneira, pero necesito hablar con usted si no es mucha molestia-

-De todas maneras ya lo hizo-Le contesté y me levanté

El doctor me llevó a una oficina pequeña, me invitó a pasar y luego cerró la puerta, se sentó en una silla, apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y me invito a sentarme frente a él.

-Doctor ¿hay algún problema?-

El doctor dio un suspiro y luego dijo:

-Hay unas muestras de sangre que me llamaron mucho la atención-

Ya me imaginaba a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-El ADN de Joey es compatible con el ADN de Daryl, yo diría que casi un 99%-

Lo único que me faltaba, quería olvidarme de los problemas aunque sea una noche y va este doctor me interrumpe el sueño, solo para decirme eso, y la verdad quedé sin palabras.

-El padre de Joey no esta muerto ¿verdad?-

Yo solo negué con la cabeza:-Doctor toda esta situación me tiene abrumada, primero el virus, luego Joey, Daryl, Hans, nose que hacer, parece que el destino me hizo una mala jugada-

-El destino no hace malas jugadas, se encarga de reunir a las personas, todo pasa por alguna razón, si me permites opinar, yo creo que deberías decirle la verdad a tu hijo-

-No creo que sea fácil-

-Nada es fácil, la vida de ustedes y de muchos otros puede terminar mañana mismo y no es bueno que alguien se vaya a la tumba sin saber la verdad, el tiempo en vez de correr, retrocede ahora en estos tiempos, cada vez nos queda menos para vivir-

Esas palabras me dieron escalofríos, nose porque pero sentía que algo ocultaba, ¿a que vino todas esas palabras? ¿y por qué le importaba tanto mi situación?. Ya no escuche más y me fui a mi habitación pensando en esa frase ''el tiempo en vez de avanzar, retrocede cada vez nos queda menos para vivir''.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de haber tomado nuestro desayuno, fuimos a lo que al parecer era la sala principal del CDC, cuando de pronto el Dr. Decide cerrar las puertas dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, preguntamos porque hizo eso y dijo algo de unos tal ''Etais'' por lo que recuerdo haber oído, la falta de gasolina de los generadores provoca que los protocolos de seguridad se inicien, entonces el CDC explotará y fue hecho para prevenir el escape de enfermedades mortales, pero que manera tan tonta de morir, creí que el lugar era seguro, ahora sabía porque el Dr, me dijo esas palabras la noche anterior, sabía que íbamos a morir.

Entre todos insistíamos en que vuelva abrir las puertas para poder escapar, pero al parecer no pensaba en nosotros, lo que causo que Daryl tomara un hacha y casi le diera con este en la cabeza al Dr. Pero gracias a los reflejos de Rick, Shanne y Hans lo pudieron evitar.

Despues de un gran discurso con el Dr. Finalmente decidió abrir las puertas para que nosotros pudiéramos salir, los únicos que quisieron quedarse para explotar en mil pedazos fueron el Dr. Jacqui, Andrea y Dale. Los demás corrimos por el pasillo, llevaba de la mano a Joey, pero una mala maniobra hizo que se me soltara y él cayera al suelo, iba volver por él, pero Daryl me detuvo del brazo.

-Tú solo corre, yo iré por él-

Quede sorprendida con eso, me daba ganas de pensar harto, pero no había tiempo cada vez nos quedaban pocos minutos para salir.

Finalmente al llegar a la habitación de salida, me junté con mi hijo que venía corriendo de la mano de Daryl, Joey apenas me vio se soltó de él y corrió hacia mis brazos.

Tiramos de todo para quebrar los vidrios y poder salir, pero nada resultaba, hasta que Carol le dio una bomba lacrimógena a Shanne y este por fin hizo su trabajo.

Todos salimos y corrimos hacia nuestros autos, de pronto vemos que Andrea y Dale salían del lugar y momentos después el lugar explotó en mil pedazos.

* * *

Después de que nuestros dos asilos pusieran en peligro nuestras vidas decidimos ir a Fort Benning, yo iba muy callada en el trayecto pensando en lo que me dijo el Doctor, no niego que tenía razón, pero yo estaba llena de dudas, mi cabeza era un revoltijo de preguntas sin respuestas, no sabía que hacer, yo siempre me callaba mis problemas y trataba de resolverlos sola, pero en ese momento necesitaba ayuda. Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando la caravana se detuvo al ver un montón de vehículos sobre la carretera impidiéndonos el paso, todos bajamos a mover de a poco los autos y a recoger unas pocas cosas que habían dentro de ellos,cuando de pronto viene un horda de caminantes, Joey y yo nos escondimos debajo de uno de los autos, le tape´la boca y la mía para evitar escapar los gritos, en frente de mi se encontraban Carl y Sophia igual debajo de un vehículo, cuando la horda terminó de pasar, la primera en salir fue Sophia, pero un caminante estaba cerca de ella tratando de alcanzarla lo que hizo que ella arrancara hacia el bosque, de pronto vi a Rick correr detrás.

Carol no paraba de llorar preocupada por su hija Sophia, yo la abrazaba del hombro tratando de calmarla, rato después llegó Rick sólo lo que aumentó la preocupación de todos nosotros: y más encima T-dog tenia el brazo demasiado herido, se había cortado con un trozo de metal.

- No la encuentro, le dije que aguardara, pero ella ya no estaba. - Explicó respirando con fatiga. - Tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiera regresado aquí como le dije.

- Oh mi dios. - Dejó salir Lori.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - Gimió Carol. - Es una niña…

- Carol, lo siento. - Le apuntó Rick interrumpiendo. - No hay tiempo que perder

Carol le preguntaba porque lo había hecho, por que la dejo sola y Rick solo decía tenia que enfrentar a dos caminantes al mismo tiempo, si se enfrentaba a solo uno el otro iba a ir detrás de sophia, entonces decidió ir de nuevo en la búsqueda de ella, pero esta vez acompañado de Daryl, Hans, Shanne y Glenn

-Yo también quiero ir-Escuché decir a Joey

-NO-dijeron Hans y Daryl al mismo tiempo

Me extraño demasiado la actitud sobre todo de Daryl, ambos se miraron y luego Hans le dijo a Joey:

-Campeón debes quedarte aquí, tu mamá te necesita aquí ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo Hans-

Rato después llegaron Shanne y Glenn, pero sin Sophia, más después el resto pero solos también, la situación era horrible, por lo que tuvieron que retomar la búsqueda al siguiente día.

-¿Sabes? Iré a buscar a Sophia-Dijo Hans levantándose

-Pero esta oscuro, no puedes ir solo, iré contigo-

Iba caminando pero él me detuvo con su mano:

-No, no iras es muy peligroso, además si Joey despierta y no te ve, se puede asustar o incluso correr hacia el bosque-

-Si tal vez tienes razón-Le di un beso y lo abracé-Cuidate, cualquier cosa extraña te vienes enseguida-

Yo no podía dormir, así que subí a la RV para mirar a mi alrededor la oscura y tenebrosa noche, además también le estaba haciendo compañía a Dale, estuvimos conversando cosas de nuestro pasado, solo algo pequeño, mire al viejo que estaba quedándose dormido, así que lo mande a dormir, quedando yo sola sobre la RV, rato después apareció Daryl junto con Andrea, tal vez estaban en la búsqueda de Sophia o quizás haciendo otras cosas, bueno no me importaba.

Andrea entro a la RV y Daryl subió sentándose al lado mío, creí que me iba a decir algo, pero hubo varios minutos de silencio, noté como él miraba de un lado a otro y luego me miraba a mí, enseguida noté que quería decirme algo, pero al parecer no sabía si hablar entonces le dije:

-Si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo-

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Joey que había muerto?-

-Tú más que nadie debería saberlo-

-Aun no lo entiendo, explícame porque le mentiste-

-Tienes razón, sabes ¿Por qué no intercambiamos historias? ¿Qué tal tu primero? Empieza por darme el porque me abandonaste durante diez años-

Daryl no podía darse cuenta de la razón de mi mentira, pero bueno él era así, no era muy sentimental.

-Bien en ese caso ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Joey la verdad?-

-Cuando encuentre el momento adecuado, y tu ¿Por qué te interesa que lo sepa?-

-Por que es mi hijo-

Y luego bajo de la RV dejándome demasiado sorprendida, ahora se da cuenta de que tiene un hijo, tal vez el es por el fin del mundo, hace cambiar mucho el pensamiento de las personas, solo quieren estar más cerca de sus seres queridos, tal vez era eso.

* * *

Al siguiente día continuamos con la búsqueda de Sophia, pero ni rastro de ella, sin mencionar que el grupo también estaba incomodo, Andrea alegaba por unas armas mientras caminábamos por el bosque, los únicos que no estaban con nosotros era Carl,Rick, Shanne y Hans, de pronto se escuchó un disparo a lo lejos, seguimos caminando, rato después apareció una chica extraña en su caballo diciendo que Carl recibió un disparo accidentalmente, dijo que había una granja, todos fuimos hasta ella en nuestros respectivos autos, llegamos a la granja reuniéndonos con los demás y salió un caballero llamado Hershel Greene el patrón de la granja, Carl seguía inconsciente por el disparo, le había disparado un tal Otis que también era de la granja, había salido con Shanne, pero solo volvió este último, la esposa Patricia quedo devastada al igual que las hijas de Hershel, Glenn y Beth.

Pasaban los días y la niña no aparecía, Glenn iba a ir a la ciudad en busca de provisiones para el grupo así que quise ir con él:

-Muy bien cariño, iré con Glenn a la ciudad en busca de alimentos, no te alejes de los demás ¿entendido? Y cuando Hans regrese no te apartes de él-

-Si mamá-

Me aparté de él y fui con Glenn ambos montados en un caballo cada uno, nos detuvimos frente a una farmacia sacamos todo lo que era necesario, luego yo salí de ella y me metí a un pequeño centro comercial, me detuve frente a unos Xbox 360, Glenn se detuvo al lado de mi y le dije:

-Estaba ahorrando dinero para comprarle una de estas a Joey, lo pidió de regalo para su cumpleaños-

-Bueno, ya sabes que el dinero no vale nada en estos días-

-¿de que estás hablando? O no como podría llevarme uno de estos, no tiene donde jugar, necesita un tv y electricidad y eso ya no hay-

-Si tienes razón, mejor busquemos cosas que si importan-

Después de terminar la búsqueda, regresamos a la granja, pero Joey no estaba por ningún lado, no lo podía encontrar, pregunte a cada uno de los que estaban afuera y nadie lo vio, así que fui adentro a la casa de Heshel y Patricia me dijo que lo vio irse con Daryl hacia el bosque

-¿Hacia el bosque? ¿Con Daryl?-

Bueno, no tenia razones para preocuparme o tal vez si, ¿Por qué rayos Daryl se llevo a Joey? Me daba miedo a lo mejor se lo llevo lejos para contarle la verdad, nuestra verdad y si lo deja solo y un caminante sale detrás de él y se pierde igual que con Sophia, mi cabeza era un caos, me sentía muy preocupada

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-pregunta Hans que apareció de repente

-Es Joey se….-

Mi frase fue interrumpida cuando de pronto vi a Joey saltar de felicidad hacia donde yo estaba, detrás de él venía Daryl, abracé a mi hijo:

-Cariño ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada-

-Fui con Daryl a buscar a Sophia y me enseñó a cazar algunas ardillas-

-¿A cazar? ¿Con que mataste esas ardillas?-

-Con la ballesta de Daryl, él me ayudó a sostenerla esa cosa pesa demasiado-

Nose porque pero eso me molesto demasiado, Daryl puso en peligro a su propio hijo y lo peor es que yo ni enterada estaba:

-Ve a la tienda de inmediato, estas castigado, iré a hablar contigo-

-Pero ma…-

-Sin peros, te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie-

-Pero si fui con Daryl, entiéndelo mamá-

-Cuida ese tono jovencito, ahora a la tienda rápido-

-¿Por qué te lo llevaste sin mi consentimiento?-me dirigí a Daryl toda furiosa

-No estabas, además que yo sepa también tengo derecho de enseñarle lo que quiera-

-Pero ¿exponiéndolo al peligro?-

-No lo expuse al peligro, solo le enseñe como sobrevivir, maldición-Respondió enojado

-Claro así que eso es, ¿sabes? Mejor aléjate de él, de verdad eres una mala influencia, te prohíbo que le hables-

Y luego fui a la tienda donde Joey se veía asustado, estaba junto a Hans:

-Hans ¿podrías dejarnos solos un segundo?-

Y luego Hans abandonó la tienda haciendo una seña a Joey que no entendí.

-Mamá, te decepcioné ¿verdad?-

-Hijo claro que no, no me molesto que hayas ido con Daryl al bosque, lo que me molesto fue que no le hayas avisado a nadie-

-Lo siento mamá, prometo que para la próxima vez no iré sin avisar-

-Es que no habrá próxima vez, simplemente no iras a ningún lado con nadie, vas a permanecer donde mis ojos te vean-

-Pero con Daryl lo pase genial, me enseñó muchas cosas, me enseñó puntería, a seguir huellas y como cazar a los animales sin asustarlos antes, y también me enseñó como liquidar a los caminantes-

Ya no sabía si sentirme orgullosa o enojarme más con Dixon, pero ya en fin ya estaba hecho, nose porque pero casi me pongo a llorar y para evitarlo tenía que hablar de otro tema:

-Mira tu cabello Joey, mejor te lo voy a cortar, vamos busca un asiento y quédate afuera-

Le estaba cortando el cabello y cuando termine Dale se acercó a nosotros.

-Oye pequeño, pero que bien luces con ese corte, ¿sabes? He visto lo que hiciste, no hagas rabiar a tu mamá, ella te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti-

-Vuelve a tu laguna dorada viejo metiche-

-JOEY-le grité-¿Qué te he dicho de faltarle el respeto a los mayores?-

Joey se fue sin decir una palabra, cosa que me molestó demasiado trate de alcanzarlo, pero Dale me detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Déjalo, solo es un niño que está enojado y además tiene razón, no me debería importar su situación, pero ahora para mi ustedes son como mi familia y me preocupan-

-Aprecio mucho eso Dale, pero la verdad quiero disculparme por lo que te dijo Joey, él jamás le hablo así a alguien mayor, lo siento-

-Cuando era joven, tenía un sobrino que solía levantar la voz a muchos adultos, su mamá siempre lo regañaba por mal educado, ella tenía una buena educación, no era insolente y yo no sabía porque él se comportaba así hasta que un día conocí a su padre y me di cuenta que era igual de rudo que su hijo-

-¿A dónde quieres ir con eso?-

-No me mal interpretes, pero Joey se ha puesto muy insolente y eso no lo aprendió de ti ni de Hans-

Lo mire con ojos de plato, ya se a donde iba la conversación:

-Escucha Dale, si algo quieres saber, solo pregúntalo-

-yo sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos familiares, pero la otra noche te escuché a ti y a Daryl hablar sobre la RV y murmuró algo de que Joey es su hijo-

Yo solo me puse a llorar:

-Dale ya nose que hacer, Joey cree que su padre está muerto y si le digo la verdad tengo miedo de que él se enoje y no quiera hablarme, sé que suena egoísta, pero también me da miedo que Daryl me vuelva a abandonar como lo hizo hace diez años y también esta Hans ¿Cómo rayos se va a tomar esta situación? Nose porque, pero tengo miedo de que le haga algo al idiota de Dixon si se entera de la verdad o peor aún que deje de querer a Joey, hasta ahora él ha sido su única figura paternal, el problema es que soy muy egoísta y me da miedo enfrentar los problemas-

-Hija te daré un consejo, la única manera de enfrentar los problemas es con la verdad y así acabaras con tus miedos, no puedes seguir ocultándolo eso te hace daño, recuerda que en el mundo que estamos ahora el tiempo no avanza, va retrocediendo, cada vez nos queda menos para vivir y si el destino los junto fue por algo-

-Que curioso esa misma frase me dijo el doctor Jenner y Dale tienes razón-

-Solo te digo que cualquier cosa me pidas ayuda y yo encantado te doy un consejo, no lo tomes a mal, pero a ti te veo como una hija-

-Gracias Dale-Y luego le di un abrazo

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y espero comentarios XD, bueno se cuidan**


End file.
